Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to organic compositions and more particularly to compositions comprising essential oils and organic surfactants or solidifying agents.
Description of Related Art
Synthetic biocides, while effective, cannot be used in organic farming applications. Additionally, the cost of manufacturing their ingredients translates to their prices, which can be prohibitive for some farmers, particularly in developing nations. For instance, the fungi Rhizoctonia solani and Phytophthora capsici infect a wide variety of crops around the world. Alfalfa, peanut, soy, lima bean, cucumber, chili peppers, and corn are just a few of the over five hosts of R. solani in the United States alone, with many more affected worldwide. R. solani can cause collar and root rot, web blights on leaves and pods, callus formation, thickening of the collar area, plant stunting and poor vigor. The Ministry of Agriculture reported in 2011 that more than fifty plant species are susceptible to the adverse effects of P. capsici, which include necrotic lesions on vines, fruit rot, leaf wilting and moldy growth. Both R. solani and P. capsici are aggressive, hardy pathogens. Every year these pathogens devastate the production of crops for many farmers causing millions of dollars in losses. Similarly, plant pathogens such as the bacterium Xanthomonas campestris and the nematode Caenorhabditis elegans cause severe damage to both agricultural crops and turf grasses and there is a need for environmentally green, natural alternatives to current practices to control these pests.
Similarly, there is need for natural organic biocides for use in animal husbandry and human health applications. There has been a long felt need for biocides comprising natural constituents that are not toxic to humans and animals, and which have comparable effectiveness to that of synthetic biocides. For example, mastitis, caused by various bacteria infecting the teat canals of lactating cows and goats, remains without effective treatment. Also, human skin infections like onychomycosis, the fungal infection of human toenails, is not very effectively treated by synthetic chemicals and there is need for alternate effective, organic treatment ointments.
Embodiments of the present invention solve these problems. Embodiments of the present invention comprise compositions for organic, all-natural biocides with applications to control disease in plants, animals and humans.